


Day 16: in a public place

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma accidentally gets trapped in the locker room when Kuroo and Tsukishima are in there having sex, and can't escape without being noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: in a public place

**Author's Note:**

> it turned out to be less “sex in a public place” than “poor baby kenma gets trapped and has to listen to his best friend have sex.” shoutout to the anon who suggested this a while back. sorry kenma i love u and u shouldnt have had to go through this

The door of the locker room swings open with its usual squeak. Kenma looks up from his phone, wondering who it is, but not caring very much. He’d only been in here to be alone, and now, he supposes, he’ll just have to leave. Go and sit on a bench somewhere, perhaps. Out of the sun so he can see the screen on his phone to play the newest game he’s gotten.

“Good, it doesn’t look like there’s anyone in here,” someone says. Kenma’s shoulders stiffen in surprise. It’s Kuroo – he’d recognize his voice anywhere. Who is he talking to? Kuroo doesn’t often talk to himself, so…

“You’re lucky, then,” the other person says. This voice is familiar too, but vaguely, and Kenma can’t quite place it.

“That’s a pretty cocky attitude you’ve got, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “I think you’re getting lucky, too.”

Tsukki? Who was Tsukki? Oh, wait – that tall blond middle blocker for Karasuno, the one with the glasses. Tsukishima. Kenma has seen him practicing blocks with Kuroo and Bokuto. Maybe that’s why he and Kuroo are together in the locker room. Something about that, right? But what’s all that stuff about being lucky?

There’s a soft, wet sound, barely audible but definitely there. Is that – is Kuroo _kissing –_  ?

“Mm,” Tsukishima’s voice mutters. It’s a little muffled, and so is the soft laughter from Kuroo that follows it. More kissing sounds, and the sound of fabric against fabric. This can’t be happening.

There’s no way Kenma can leave now. Concealed as he is behind a row of lockers, they clearly haven’t noticed him, and if he were to try and get out now, they would definitely catch him. This definitely isn’t something he should be witnessing. Kenma could have gone his whole life without hearing the noises Kuroo makes when he’s kissing someone. It was like listening to your brother make out with someone. Kenma fidgets but stays silent. Maybe they’ll leave soon?

“Aha ha, Tsukki, stop, that tickles,” Kuroo’s voice says. He doesn’t bother talking quietly, believing himself to be alone with Tsukishima in the locker room.

“Take it off, Kuroo.”

“If you insist.”

Take _what_ off? Are they – ? They’d better _not_ be!

There’s relative silence for a moment, and Kenma can only assume it’s because Kuroo is taking off his shirt. Kenma resists the urge to panic. He grips his phone tight in his hand, suddenly conscious of how _loud_ he might be breathing. It would not do to be caught here, while Kuroo was doing something as intimate as this. Maybe Kuroo wouldn’t exactly be _mad_ , just embarrassed, and Kenma would be embarrassed too and then things would get _awkward_ , and who even knows what Tsukishima might do? He’s always walking around with a scowl on his face; he might be mean, might yell or something, though Kenma is certain Kuroo will defend him from Tsukishima if something like that happens. No, it’s better to just stick this out. He stares at the phone in his hands, and texts the only person he ever really texts other than Kuroo – Hinata.

 _\- help_.

He sends the message, turning his phone to silent instead of vibrate, not wanting Hinata’s response to be the thing that gets him caught at what amounts to voyeurism and spying. Kenma would rather be _anywhere_ else.

The two of them are still kissing; Kenma can hear it. There’s soft smooching sounds, the kind Kenma would have believed only existed in movies, if he weren’t hearing them right now. Every now and then one of them makes a small noise against the other’s mouth.

Hinata texts him back with remarkable speed – but then, Hinata usually does things quickly. _What’s going on???_ is the reply. Kenma looks at the text, and gets ready to respond, when a voice catches his attention.

“Let’s get these off,” Kuroo says. Get what off? It can only mean _someone’s_ pants, whether it’s his own or Tsukishima’s.

There’s a soft flop as someone’s clothes are dropped on the floor of the locker room.

“Ah, nice. You’re hard already.”

Oh, fuck. They are definitely doing more than just making out. This is not good, it’s not good at _all_.

“Shut up, asshole. Just do it already.”

Should he tell Hinata what’s going on? It’s definitely a private matter, and Kenma is embarrassed that he even _knows_ , let alone that he’s hearing every noise being made. In the end he decides that he may as well tell Hinata, because he’ll only keep asking anyway, now that Kenma has asked for help. It probably wasn’t a good choice to text Hinata about this, but at least it earns him something to focus on other than the noises Kuroo is making and the ones he’s getting out of Tsukishima.

_\- i’m stuck in the locker room and kuroo and that middle blocker on your team are in here_

“Ah!”

That’s Tsukishima’s voice, not Kuroo’s. There’s a sound Kenma hasn’t heard before, a sort of sucking noise. Is Kuroo doing what he thinks he’s doing?

“Yeah, mm, _God_ you’re good at that…” Tsukishima’s voice again.

That weird sucking noise again, and then Kuroo speaks. “I know I am.” There’s a sort of lull where it’s mostly silence for just a second, but then Tsukishima starts to cry out.

“Ah! Yeah, fuck, ahh, like that, yeah, yeah…”

_\- Which middle blocker??? And why can’t you leave???_

Kuroo laughs, his voice weirdly muffled. Well, Kenma supposes that’s because he’s in the middle of sucking Tsukishima’s dick. God, that’s a strange thought. He’s never thought about Kuroo this way, considering him in a sexual situation; Kenma’s never been much interested in sex anyway, and though Kuroo is seemingly fairly popular with girls (and guys who are into this kind of thing), Kenma has never thought about Kuroo _actually_ having _sex_.

“Mmn, fuck, yeah that feels good, keep doing – yeah…”

There’s a soft choking noise, and a long, low moan from Tsukishima.

_\- i think his names tsukishima. theyre well… theyre a little more than making out ok? i cant leave, theyll see me and get mad._

“Ahh,” Kuroo says, sounding like he’s letting out a breath he’s been holding. Well, he probably has been. Kenma isn’t clear on the logistics of giving someone a blowjob, but it doesn’t seem easy to breathe when you’ve got that much… _person_ in your mouth. “You’re so fun to go down on, Tsukki. You make good noises.”

“Fuck you, Kuroo.”

Kenma bristles a little bit at this. You don’t just say mean stuff like that to people when they’re doing things like this with you, right? Just how terrible is Tsukishima’s personality, anyway?

_\- Tsukishima!!!??? More than making out??? What do you mean???_

Clueless, innocent Hinata. Well, Kenma doesn’t really have room to talk. Kenma probably would have asked the same thing, were his and Hinata’s roles switched.

“You’d better have lube,” Tsukishima says. “You’re not putting it in me without lube.” Putting it – ? No. _No._

“Relax!” Kuroo urges. Kenma can hear light, sock-footed footsteps and then the sound of a locker opening. No _way_ , Kuroo can’t seriously keep a bottle of lube in his locker – right? Just how much sex is he having, anyway?

There’s the sound of the bottle cap opening, and Kenma kicks himself for not just leaving when he had the chance, right when the two of them walked in. It would have been awkward then, but at least he wouldn’t be listening to his best friend having sex with some guy.

Tsukishima gives a small, soft moan. Kenma can’t even imagine what’s going on on the other side of these lockers, and he doesn’t particularly want to try.

There’s wet noises different from any he’s heard up to this point, and they make Kenma’s face burn bright red. He puts his head between his knees to try to mitigate some of the embarrassment – it doesn’t work.

_\- theyre having sex. im TRAPPED_

 “Ready?” Kuroo asks after a few minutes of Tsukishima’s soft moans.

“Yeah.”

There are dull, soft sounds, like people moving against each other. There’s a small plastic sound, like a package being opened, a moment’s silence, then Tsukishima’s voice calling out.

“A-ah, _fuck!_ ”

 “Yeah, you like that, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah, God, _fuck_ me… it feels so good… _harder_ , Kuroo – ”

_\- TSUKISHIMA IS WHAT WITH WHO_

There are soft sounds of skin slapping against skin, most of them punctuated with a small moan from Tsukishima or panting and sighing and occasional murmured words from Kuroo.

“Mm… Kur – _Tetsurou_ …” Tsukishima moans. Kuroo’s breathing is heavy but exhilarated, and Kenma can hear the change in the sound of his breathing as he presses wet kisses to Tsukishima’s skin.

_\- SORRY hinata i just needed moral support i dont know if ill make it through this_

“Ah, _fuck_ … I’m gonna come…”

“Mm… good.”

He’s going to – no, God, no, Kenma _never_ wanted this. On the bright side, though, the fact that Tsukishima is getting off means that maybe this whole ordeal will be over soon.

“A-ahh!”

_\- WHAT THE FUCK_

That had been Tsukishima. Kenma wishes he could die. He doesn’t even _know_ Tsukishima, but he’s just listened to him having an orgasm. An orgasm _Kuroo_ gave him. He hangs his head even lower between his knees in embarrassment.

“Ah, fuck, I’m getting close, Tsukki – ”

“Fuck me. _Fuck_ me, Tetsurou, I want to make you come…”

“Hn… ah, yeah – _ahh_ …”

Kenma never bargained for having to hear what Kuroo sounds like when he comes. It was bad enough listening to the build-up. Now that he’s heard it, he wishes he could somehow wipe his brain completely clean, or at least drown himself, or something. Anything but this.

There’s nothing more to be said to Hinata. Kenma sits, a hollow shell of his past self, listening to their panting and breathing in the wake of getting off.

“Get dressed,” Kuroo tells Tsukishima. “They’re going to notice we’re gone soon.”

“I know that, idiot. _You_ get dressed.”

There’s a rustling of fabric as they put their clothes back on. Soon enough, the two of them hurry out of the locker room, the door squeaking open then shut again.

_\- they left. im dying, shouyou. im dying of embarrassment_

Finally left alone in the locker room, Kenma lets out a breath he’s been holding for fifteen minutes. He gives it a couple of minutes before he leaves the locker room as well, to make sure they’re away from it and don’t see him coming out and infer that he’d been there the whole time. He’s a different, more scarred person now. He’s going to have to look his best friend in the eye after this, to play volleyball and go over to Kuroo’s house like nothing had happened. Kenma tries to brace himself for it now, though he’s not sure he can ever regain his innocence.

***

“Tsukishimaaa!” Hinata’s voice calls across the courtyard. They’re the only ones in this courtyard, so Tsukishima can hear Hinata’s sneakers slapping on the concrete as he runs up behind him, even over his music.

“What do you want, shrimp?” Tsukishima says, lifting one of his headphones, knowing Hinata will talk whether he listens or not. “I’m busy. I have places to be.”

“Did you have sex with Kuroo yesterday?” Hinata blurts.

Tsukishima freezes. _How did he…? There’s no way he could have – someone must have – that’s…_ Tsukishima is deadly silent and completely still for a moment, but then rounds on Hinata.

“Who told you about that?” Tsukishima says, voice quiet and dripping with venom, looming large and imposing over Hinata.

“N-n-no one!” Hinata stammers. He cowers a little bit in Tsukishima’s shadow, a sight Tsukishima would have enjoyed if he wasn’t preoccupied with trying to figure out how shorty here even knows that kind of information.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you. I’ll bury your little body six feet under before your heart has even stopped beating,” Tsukishima says. “Got it?”

Hinata nods. He seems terrified into silence, but that doesn’t mean anything with Hinata. He might tell someone anyway, someone like Nishinoya who also can’t keep his mouth shut, or _worse_ , he might tell _fucking Kageyama_. That’s the last thing on this _Earth_ Tsukishima wants.

Tsukishima brings a hand down on top of Hinata, long fingers gripping him by the crown of his head. “I mean it, shrimp,” Tsukishima threatens for good measure. “If anyone hears about this, I’ll rip you to shreds, literally.” He presses down on Hinata, pushing him into the ground with the leverage his height provides. Hinata squirms away, stumbling as he does.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Hinata says, pouting, his eyebrows knitted in confusion and annoyance. “But it’s true, isn’t it? That you and Kuroo – ”

“That’s none of your business!” Tsukishima spits. “Get out of my sight!”

Hinata scrambles away, and Tsukishima is fairly confident that he won’t say anything – for right now, at least. Tsukishima will have to come up with some plan to deal with it if it happens. As of now, his only two options should someone like Kageyama find out about him and Kuroo having sex are to move to another country or to join a monastery. As far as options go, they aren’t stellar, but at least they’re something.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima says to the empty courtyard. He wants to punch something. Hinata, whoever told him, Kuroo for fucking him in the locker room in the first place… Tsukishima turns his music up extra loud for the walk home. He hopes it will drown out his anxiety over this sudden development, but it doesn’t work.


End file.
